The present invention relates to a dishwasher, particularly a household dishwasher, comprising a control device for carrying out a rinsing process for cleaning rinsing stock on the basis of a rinsing program, a rinsing chamber for receiving the rinsing stock during the rinsing process, a circulating pump for circulating a rinsing liquid present in the rinsing chamber, the rotational speed of the pump being variable by the control device, a first spray element for action on a first region of the rinsing chamber by the circulated rinsing liquid, a second spray element for action on a second region of the rinsing chamber by the circulated rinsing liquid and a duct system for conducting the circulated rinsing liquid from the circulating pump to the first spray element and the second spray element, the duct system having a first branch conducting the rinsing liquid to the first spray element and a second branch conducting the rinsing liquid to the second spray element.
A dishwasher of that kind is known from practice. In the known dishwasher it is not always possible to optimally match the cleaning action to the loading of the dishwasher.